bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
What Time Is It for Blue?
" | image = Whatime.jpg | number = Season 1, Episode 2 (#102) | airdate = September 16, 1996 | previous = "Snack Time" | next = "Mailbox's Birthday" }} " " is the second episode of Blue's Clues from the first season. Summary "What time is it now? We play Blue's Clues to figure it out. On the way we help our friend Tickety put herself back together, pattern clothes in Steve's closet, and help the Lion Prince find and identify his jungle friends visually and through their sounds." Elements *'Question:' What time is it for Blue? *'Clues:' **1. A blanket **2. A book **3. A pillow *'Answer to Blue's Clues:' Nap time *'Incorrect answer:' Putting a pillow in a blanket and reading it a story *'Living room picture:' The jungle (skidoo location) Recap We are concerned with what time it is and while we try to figure it out, we help our friends and have some fun along the way. We help out Tickety after disturbing her and causing her to lose her hands, numbers, and bells, but we fix her. We do some cleaning by picking up some clothes and stuffed animals and putting them in Steve's closet. We also skidoo into a jungle and have some fun finding animals (a frog, an elephant, and a monkey) by imitating their sounds. Characters Gallery TimeRemoval.png Here_it_is!_2.jpg Blue's Clues Season 1 Theme What Time Is It For Blue.gif Blancket.PNG Blanket.png Blue'sCluesWhatTimeIsItForBlue.jpg 529382 618375328190594 1213219324 n.jpg Blue's_Clues_Tickety_Tock_Without_Features.jpg Bandicam_2018-06-26_18-12-05-216.jpg Bandicam_2018-06-26_18-15-56-697.jpg Book.PNG Book.png MAIL!!_13.jpg Mailtime Season 1 What Time is it for Blue.png Mailtime Season 1 Theme 2.gif Bandicam_2018-06-26_18-21-23-826.jpg Bandicam_2018-06-26_18-21-48-128.jpg Frog 1.PNG Bandicam_2018-06-26_18-28-15-761.jpg Elephant 2.PNG Bandicam_2018-06-26_18-30-45-816.jpg Monkey 1.PNG Pillow3.png Pillow.png PillowandBlanketasSnail.jpg Watch Episode Trivia *This is the first episode where Steve skidoos to the jungle. The second is "Pretend Time." *This is the only episode where Steve gives out a wrong answer three times: **After the first clue, he asks, "Is it time for Blue to hide under the blanket?" **After the second clue, he asks, "Is it Blanket and Book Time?" **During thinking time, he asks, "Is it time for Blue to wrap a pillow in a blanket and read it a story?" ***When Steve says the wrong answer, the pillow and blanket form a snail. *Cody Ross Pitts is listed as one of Steve's Friends, but he will later voice Slippery Soap on the series. Strangely, however, Traci Paige Johnson, Seth O'Hickory and LaNae Allen do not receive any credit whatsoever for their roles as Blue, Mailbox, and Sidetable respectively. *This is Tickety's second appearance, and the first time she talks. She appears in the previous episode, "Snack Time," but has no lines. *Steve makes a reference to the song "The Lion Sleeps Tonight" when he says "We're in the jungle, the mighty jungle." **In additiion, the character of the Lion Prince is an obvious nod to Disney's The Lion King, which featured the song during one of the scenes in the movie. *In the mailtime segment, some Dr. Seuss books can be seen in the background, including Oh Say Can You Say? and The Foot Book. *This is the first episode to have a question as the title. *The book that was read at the end: "A Puppy's Day", appeared on a shelf earlier when Steve found the second clue (a book). It reappears later in "Blue's Story Time." *A shorter version of this episode's closing credits theme was later reused in "Blue's Big Pajama Party." *This is the first episode Steve does not sing We Just Figured Out Blue's Clues after getting up from his thinking chair, Instead, he runs over to the viewer and sings a quiet lullaby song about Blue wanting her nap. *This is the first episode that did not use the We Just Figured Out Blue's Clues song. *This is the first episode where Steve sings "We can do anything that we want to do" without the kids. *During the So Long Song, Steve sings the So Long Song quietly instead of normally and loudly because it was Blue's nap time, so he needed to sing it quietly, Steve sang it in an Elvis Presley voice in What Story Does Blue Want to Play?, it was bedtime in Blue's Big Pajama Party, so he needed to sing it quietly in his bedroom instead of the living room, it was later sung by Joe in the season 5 episode Bedtime Business because it was also bedtime, so he needed to sing it in his whisper voice. *'Goof:' When Tickety jumps up right before she breaks apart, her eyes briefly disappear for a few frames and then reappear. Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 1 Category:Steve Episodes Category:Mailtime before 3rd Clue